Witches in Conflict
by Valkyrie Central
Summary: It is 1995, the World was now at peace after only 2 years of bloody conflict which saw the collapse of the Soviet union during the Spring war of 1989. 4 years later the Democratic Superpower known as the United States is thrusted into a war for the very survival of humankind, the Second Neuroi War. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches or World in Conflict**

**This is the refurbished version of the original Witches in Conflict**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sick and tired of War

It has been 5 years since the end of The Spring wars of 1989 and 4 years since the collapse of the USSR, The United States of America has signed a peace treaty with China agreeing on an armistice to the conflict with the U.S. forcing China as it threatened nuclear war if it did not signed the armistice. But through agreements and even the assassination of the U.S. President, they were under terms to withdraw all U.S. Troops from overseas bases and let the Government's Nations decide of what to do with the U.S. Bases. Though granted the U.S. Kept supplying them arms and ammunition in order for those bases to be functional but soon interests began looking internally as millions of Americans have lost their homes from the Soviet invasion and thousands have died defending their country

The President along with his Secret service agents walked to the situation room under the White house along with his staff

"Mr. President NATO wants us to pressure on the Russians and Chinese to make them pay reparations" said his Secretary of State

"Well that's expected since they were invaded, but we can't right now since the U.S. Population is interested internally" replied The President

"What's the expected defense budget right about now?" asked The President

"350 billion dollars Mr. President, mostly used to rebuild our naval, aerial, and armored fleets" reported the Secretary of Defense

"Damn you Reagan i can't choose whether to kiss you or slap you" joked The President as the group entered the room and sat down

"Still Sir, NASA is still lagging behind the expected deadline of the 10 N-7 satellites you have instated. Only 7 of the 10 have been built and even only half of that are fully operational and ready to launch"

"Mr President the factories are still producing less than the expected number of quotas we have given, this is due that most of the transportation lines have still yet to be repaired since most of our resources are still diverted to rebuild the Cities and Towns that were affected from the invasion. Especially Seattle sir," reported the Chairman of the Joint chiefs of staff

"How about the Russians and Chinese?" Asked The President to his Staff

"The Russians have so far been inactive since it's collapse though we are more concerned about China Mr. President, we still do not know if they will resume the war even if faced with nuclear annihilation" said the Secretary of State

"How about NATO?" asked The President

"Pissed sir, our ambassador was not allowed to enter the Headquarters Building" said the Secretary of State

"Never thought relations could turn that bad" said The President

"We still aren't sure if we still could send aid in order to rebuild Europe due to our own crisis back home, even the eastern bloc countries are requesting help from us" said the Secretary of State

"Damn it, if we abandon them China and even Russia can take advantage of that" concluded The President

"The People are demanding we withdraw aid in order to rebuild our own country" said the Secretary of State

"If only a miracle could save us now" said The President

suddenly a blue wave appeared over the U.S. Continent along with Hawaii and Alaska thrown into the mix

"What the hell?!" shouted The President who saw the events from a window in the White house

***poof***


	2. Chapter 2

{Random Text}

* * *

Chapter 2:

Appearance and reaction

**SW Universe, November 1944**

It has been a few days since a blue light swept across Liberion, the World was in a state of shock as the large superpower was engulfed in it and something changed about the Nation. There were no telegraphic or radio messages being transmitted from The Liberion mainland instead they only received garbled radio messages that were unable to be decrypted as they were being transmitted at a high frequency which the technology at that time could not decipher, now the Nations wait for Liberion to make the first move. But they will soon discover that it was actually their move that forced they're 'new' Liberion's hand

In a Mansion just a few miles from London, the Leaders of the Nations which form the Allies came together to discuss about the future due to the lost of Mainland Liberion: PM Churchill, Supreme commander Eisenhower, and General Charles De Gaulle

"Well we're in a tight situation Gentlemen" said Churchill the Prime Minister of Britannia who was smoking a cigar

"Yeah, supplies have all but stopped coming in from Liberion. We aren't even sure if that Nation is even the same one i've been from" commented Eisenhower who was drinking a Scotch

"Our Troops in North Africa are being pushed back all the way to Morocco, we can't afford to loose Morocco Gentlemen. If we do then Romagna, Venezia, and Hispania are at risk to falling to Neuroi hands and that Gentlemen means we'll loose the entire war" said Churchill as he puffed his cigar

"Gentlemen, this may be our darkest hour" said Churchill to the rest of the room whom he was replied with silence

"Our Forces are putting up what resistance they have but at this rate we would be pushed back into the sea within 6 months, that's even consider lucky since the Neuroi haven't launch any large scale-offensives on our frontlines yet" remarked De Gaulle

"How about Orussia? Couldn't we ask them to give us supplies?" Asked Eisenhower

"The Orussians are pre-occupied with their own defense of their Nation, even if they agree to supply us it would be relatively in small amounts" Churchill theorized as he knew Orussia didn't have the same industrial power that of Liberion

"Well, we need supplies or the war will be lost even if we don't surpass the 6 months worth of supplies" said Eisenhower

"We'll have to force the "New" Liberion's hand" suggested Churchill

**Washington D.C. , Unknown date**

Collins struggle to get up because of a huge headache and around him he could also see his Secret service agents and Staff experiencing the same thing

"Mr President are you alright?" asked one of his Agents

"Y-Yeah, by the way. What the hell just happened?" asked Collins to The Agent

"We still have no idea Mr President" replied The Agent

"I want everybody back in the situation room NOW" ordered The President

"Yes sir" replied the Agent

Soon The Joint chief of staffs, and other aids for The President assembled in the situation room

"Can anybody tell me what the hell happened?" asked The President to his Staff

"Well sir, it's a reports are sketchy but they all indicate a blue light passing over the U.S. Continent including Honolulu and Alaska" reported his Secretary

"How about the Population?" asked The President

"Civil unrest is happening all over the City, we are expecting the same thing all over the Nation" reported his Advisor

"Mobilize the National Guard and the Army, declare martial law until further notice" ordered The President

"Sorry Sir, but We haven't been able to get in Contact with The National Guard or The Army" replied his Advisor

"What's the Reason then?" asked The President to his Joint chiefs of staff

"Well Mr President, The Lines are down. Satellite Communication is completely Impossible" reported The Chairman

"Damn it, keep trying and how about NASA and the Pentagon?" asked The President

"We have contact with them Mr. President, luckily their landlines are still working" remarked The Secretary

"Good, tell them to go to Defcon 2. And get ESP in the air NOW! I want re-contact with our Forces immediately until we can re-assess the situation" ordered The President

At the JFK Space center NASA Researchers and ground crews are preparing to launch the 7 completely built N-7 Satellites out of the ordered 20

"I'm telling you Sir, it will take another hour to launch the Satellites into orbit" said The Chief Scientist who was in charge of the Project and talking on the phone with an official from D.C.

"I don't care what are excuses you have! I want those Satellites up and running now! It was a miracle that this connection is up and running!" shouted the Official in D.C.

"Sir! We got a signal coming from USA-78 and USA-86!" shouted one of the Mission control operators

"Get me a visual right now, put it on screen" asked the Chief Scientist

the Operator pushed some buttons then the screen from USA-86 began playing which they could see USA-78 a few miles away but the Operator could see something on the right side of the screen

"What is that? Can you turn it?" Asked the Chief

"I think i can sir" replied the Operator who pushed some buttons and the camera on the Satellite rotated to the object much to the shock and horror of everybody in the control room

"My God" commented the Operator who had his eyes and jaw wide open

"Get those satellites prepped and ready for lift off!" shouted the Chief to the Official who dropped the phone and immediately ordered his subordinates around

"I fear that the world we now reside in is fighting for it's life" small-talked the Chief Scientist

**1 Month later**

At the White house, the security council members discussed of what to do during this time of crisis

"Have we contacted Europe or our Neighbours?" asked The President

"No sir, we are still having difficulties with contacting Europe even our own land border Neigbours" replied the Secretary when suddenly a Woman entered the room and ran to The Secretary where she whispered to him

"Are you serious? Show it on the screen" said the Secretary to her assistant

When the Television turned on they were connected to the JFK Space center, they could see People running around with Papers everywhere

"Mr. President, good to see you, it was a miracle that we were able to get the N-7s up and running in a short amount of time" relieved The Chief Scientist

"Finally" asked The President

"Mr President, about a month ago we have been able to re-contact with some of our Satellite's and they caught something that is straight out of Science fiction" stated the Scientist as he showed a big screen behind him showing them a black cloud-like object covering almost half of Europe

"What the hell?!" said The President much to his shock

"Yes Mr. President, that's the most easiest way to describe it" replied the Chief Scientist

"What are our options?" asked The President

"Get in contact with Europe or go to war" said his Chief advisor

"America is not ready for another war, not what had happened with Europe and The Soviets" said The President as he rubbed his temple

"I understand sir but we could deploy at least a division of U.S. Troops in order to secure a line with Europe and with the rest of the world we could easily get Troops around more faster and we can get supplies from our Allies" suggested his Chief advisor

"America does not want another War, nor do it's People. Cascade Falls was bad enough do you know the backlash of nuking your own country to just protect some goddamn lie? And on top of the Media has declared me as a traitor ever since Bush died from the explosion and i signed the peace deal, they are blind that our Forces barely hold the line against the onslaught of the two Superpowers hurling towards us. And you know what? I've been insulted time and time again for my own mistakes because i 'made a deal with the devil', you People should've been the ones who had the opportunity to sink the Soviet invasion but now half of Washington State is ruined, New York, and D.C. Have been attacked. And on top of that the Public is pissed because their Homeland had been invaded and that their Military failed to stop it!" Collins said almost breathless

The room went silent as The President gained his breath, the People who worked closely with The President knew that even if a State of war was passed by Congress it would be unpopular with the American People as they had just been thrusted into the third world war less than a decade ago. But The President knew that without intervention Mankind would fall and he did not want that so he re-thinked his options

"How about The Canadians and Mexicans?" asked The President

"As far as we know, with our current communications problem. We aren't even certain if Canada and Mexico even exist Mr. President, although the satellites did prove the Continent we are in is North America it is highly altered and somebody tried to make Canada and The U.S. Shaped into a star" reported the Chief Scientist

"It is crucial we get in contact with them otherwise we won't know what the hell is happening out there" ordered The President

"Mr President we are receiving radio transmissions from Canada, we're connecting it to you" said the Chief Scientist as he walked about and began ordering other People around

_"As Allied forces...[Unintelligible]...onslaught there will be no telling when...[Unintelligible]... and that it will be only a matter of...[Unintelligible]..., in other news the ...[Unintelligible]..__. As commendation The...[Unintelligible]...the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords, but...[Unintelligible]...you're listening to The BBC World Service. Please stay tune for further updates...[Intermission music]...[Radio feed cuts off]..."_

"Sorry Mr. President, that was the only radio signal we could decipher the rest is either too weak or the signal transmission is too old" reported the Chief Scientist

"Too old? What do you mean by too old?" asked The President

"Affirmative Mr. President, the signals we are receiving are transmitting at a frequency that was discontinued before the 1950s" reported the Chief Scientist

"So, you're saying that we could possibly be in the Second-World War but now we fight Aliens?" suspected The president

"That may be true Mr. President" replied the Chief Scientist

"At least we won't have to deal with another war against each other" sighed The President

a telephone rang which was in front the Chief of Staff of the U.S. Air Force which then he promptly picked up and in utter disbelief

"Mr. President Air Combat Command just picked up a flight of unknown Aircraft originating from Canada, they have crossed the border and their trajectory is bound to Washington D.C. Mr. President. We tried to wail them on all frequencies but they didn't pick up, what are your orders sir?" Asked the Chief of the Air Force

"Intercept those aircraft but do not engage unless fired upon" ordered The President

immediately the Chief of Staffs sprung into action, calling their separate branches to immediately take care of the threat

"This is General Buckham, launch fighters to intercept the intruders!"

"This is General Morgan, get the AA defenses online"

"This is Admiral Mcmullen, all Fleets are to be on red alert"

in a beat of a second the U.S. Military mobilizes as it waits for what could become another war that the Americans will be thrown in

**Over the skies of the U.S. Mainland**

The sunny bright sky over the U.S. Was a wonderful sight for the members of the 504th JFW "Ardor Witches" who were visiting Farawayland for a PR stunt to raise war bonds and morale within the population, among them are Flight Lieutenant Dominica S. Gentile, Flight Lieutenant Jane T. Godfrey, and Flying Officer Patricia Schade. They were on their way to a major city for an acrobatics airshow when Gentile suggested a detour so that they could see their homeland from the skies above, Godfrey reluctantly accepted as she also wanted to visit her home but was a bit nervous because they were disobeying orders while on the other hand Schade approved of the detour as she had never been to Liberion herself even after the "wave" incident

The Girls were cruising at 10,000 feet from the ground below as they could see an endless stretch of farmland, the Witches could see small communities of Towns and Neighborhoods doing their usual routines everyday. The Witches were flying in a V formation with Gentile in the lead, although they are technically trespassing into Liberion Airspace without any proper identification they wanted to know what had happened to the two Liberion girls homeland

"Nothing out of the ordinary is all i can say, well except for the garbled radio transmissions we are getting from out of nowhere" said Dominica as she observed the towns of having houses similar to the places she's been to

"I think that blue wave might've just been an phenomena that can distrupt electronic devices, maybe that's the reason Liberion couldn't contact the outside world" theorized Jane

"I've never been to Liberion before so this is my first time here, even if we are just seeing it from a distance it is wonderful to look at" remarked Patricia as she formed a cheerful smile on her face

The Girls chuckle as they fly over the countrysides of Liberion but unknowingly to them they are being tracked by a radar stationed disguised within the trees below them

**Somewhere in Wisconsin, U.S. Air Force Base**

Two F-16Cs taxi to the runway while being guided by an aircraft Marshall, under their bellies they carry AIM-9 Sidewinders and AIM-7 Sparrows. They are of the elite 115th Fighter Wing which saw action during the defense of Washington State, the aircrafts callsigns are "Joker-1" and "Joker-2".

**[Joker-1]**"This is Joker Flight to Ground control, requesting take-off from runway 11 over"

**[Ground Control]**"Roger Joker Flight request accepted, intruders ETA trajectory to D.C. Is 12 Hours. Do not let them fly through at all cost"

**[Joker-1]**"Solid copy Control, we'll make 'em pay for trespassing our airspace"

**[Ground Control]**"ETA until intercept is 30 minutes Joker Flight, good luck"

The two F-16Cs roared into the sky as they try to catch the intruders that have entered their territory

Meanwhile the three Witches continue to fly without caution as they were suffering from exhaustion because of spending much of their magic during an early PR Mock-battled

"Im tired" said Jane who was exhausted

"Relax, there's an Airbase nearby. I'm sure we could catch a ride on a Dakota back to Ottawa" assured Dominica but she will soon be proven wrong

Suddenly the Girls could hear a faint sound in the distance, the noise of that of a jet engine

"Hear that?" said Dominica as she cocked her Thompson

"Yeah i hear it too" said Patricia as she also pulled out her M1919

"Is it Neuroi?" asked Jane as she aimed her B.A.R at the direction the sound is coming from

suddenly two nose-pointed aircraft broke from cloud cover a few miles behind them with rockets on their underbellies turning towards their direction

**[Joker-1]**"This is Joker-1 to Ground, we have visual contact with Unidentified Bogeys. Intruders are females who appear to be under 20-years old carrying outdated weapons with anima parts sticking out of their bodies, their aircraft is marked with U.S. and British insignias though i cannot confirm it at this moment, this is Joker 1 to Ground i may be tripping on acid over"

**[Ground]**"Say again Joker-1? Underaged Children carrying weapons with animal features, is this some sorta joke or something?"

**[Joker-2]**"This is Joker-2 confirming reports from Joker-1, Joker-1 isn't tripping over acid. I say again Joker-1 isn't tripping over acid. Also Joker-1, you missed the point of them not wearing pants and the fact they are wearing their plane on their legs over"

**[Joker-1]**"This is Joker-1 continuing with interception procedures over"

**[Ground]**"You better be telling the truth otherwise i'll review your gun camera"

Joker-1's plane circles the Witches stationary position as he observes them, the Witches faces bear fear and anger. Their trigger finger touching their weapons trigger ready to fire at any moment

**[Ground]**"This is Ground to Joker-1 intruder is squawking at frequency 7789, change radio frequency...now"

_*Bzzt*_

**[Joker-1]**_"Attention unknown flight you have trespassed into a restricted airspace without proper identification, follow our lead to escort you to Wisconsin Air Force Base for detainment and for questioning"_

"[This is Flight Lieutenant Dominica S. Gentile of the Liberion Army Air Force of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing]" shouted Dominica over the radio as the F-16C circled around her

**[Joker-1]**"_Negative Lieutenant Gentile, the Army Air Force has been dissolved from 1947. Your identification has been deemed invalid over_"

"The Army Air Force was disbanded in 1947? That must be a Neuroi trick" said Jane

"They have been issuing us a warning so they must be human" concluded Patricia

"Sure, but i'm not taking any chances. Better safe than sorry" said Dominica

"Hey wait! Their marked with Liberion insignias!" Shouted Jane as Dominica aimed her gun at them

"Damn it, fine we'll withdraw" ordered Dominica

**[Joker-1]**_"Attention unknown flight if you do not comply you will be shot down for trespassing over restricted airspace, i say again if you do not comply we will be forced to-"_

"[Sorry but we gotta leave, there's an airshow with our name on it back in Ottowa]" marked Dominica as she and the other Witches flew towards Faraway land

"I think you shouldn't have said it like that" commented Jane

"What am i suppose to say then? I'm a young girl in a costume?" said Dominica with Jane confused of how to answer

**[Joker-1]**_"Attention unknown flight you will be given a warning shot, this will be the final warning. If you do not comply then you will be shot down!"_

"maybe we should comply with them" suggested Jane as she looked back at the F-16C who were tagging right behind them

"And get thrown into the brig? Yeah i wish" scoffed Dominica

suddenly tracer bullets fly over them as the F-16C was now just 1000 meters from them and closing in fast

"If he's trying to shoot us down fine then" said Dominica as she braked suddenly turned around and fired her thompson at the F-16C

"What the hell are you doing Dominica?!" shouted Patricia

"Fixing the problem" replied Dominica

"Dominica..." sighed Jane as the engagement started

**[Joker-1]**"Shit! I've been hit, unknown flight has been identified hostile. My aircraft has been damaged beyond recovery, my plane is lost! I'm Ejecting!"

Joker-1 quickly pulled the ejection pin in his aircraft, the canopy of the aircraft blew open and propelled him out of it just as it turned into a spewing ball of flames crashing into the countryside below

**[Ground]**"This is Ground control to any Airborne aircraft within the area, intercept and destroy the intruders immediately!"

**[AWACS Skyhawk]**"This is Airborne Warning and Control Systems aircraft Skyhawk responding, we'll be giving support over"

**[Leader of Bulldog Squadron]**"This is Bulldog Squadron responding to distress call, we'll blow them out of the sky!"

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" cursed Dominica as she was dogfighting an F-16C who was dodging and weaving her attacks without trouble

"[It's too fast i can't catch up to it!]" said Jane who was being outrunned by the Jet fighter

"When we get back to Ottawa Dominica, you'll be in big trouble!" shouted Patricia as she provided support fire but her bullets kept being outrunned by the futuristic aircraft

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just take care of this, Jane with me" ordered Dominica

"Right!" replied Jane

**[Joker-2]**"This is Joker-2 i'll keep' em distracted until reinforcements arrive"

The dogfight soon turns into a game of cat and mouse as Jane and Dominica cannot catch up to the F-16C's speed and maneuverability, even with Schnade's support they still couldn't bag the Jet

"Uhh bad timing but i'm running out of magic energy" said Jane to Gentile who was slowing down

"Damn it, if only we had the entire Wing" cursed Dominica as it was the first she'd ever failed to catch a target

"Enemy reinforcements!" shouted Patricia as she was pointing to the west where 5 F-15E Strike Eagles were flying in a V formation

"Withdraw!" ordered Dominica which Jane and Patricia replied with a nod

**[Bulldog Pilot #1]**"Look at that boys! Seems our Guests have decided to turn tail and run"

**[Joker-2]**"Damn, saved in the nick of time"

**[Bulldog Pilot #2]**"You owe us Joker Flight, now let's find find Joker-1"

**Ottowa Airport/AFB**

Federica was anything but happy as Patricia just gave a report on Dominica that she discriminately opened fire on a flight of aircraft even after being warned several times by them for trespassing, they were here to boost morale not to start a war.

"You're lucky you weren't court-martialed Gentile, still how'd the liberions get planes from something straight out of a Sci-fi novel?" asked Federica

"Don't know, don't care" said Dominica while she chewed on a piece of bubblegum

"Nevertheless you're actions endangered the lives of your fellow Witches as such you will be not permitted to fly and you must stay in your quarters until further notice" ordered Federica

"better than the brig i guess" said Dominica with an 'i-don't-care' expression

"Anyway the PR stunt has been cancelled due to your negligence, think carefully of what you did today. Dismissed" said Federica which then Dominica promptly left the Office

"You could've got us killed Dominica" said Patricia who had her arm crossed with Jane beside her a bit nervous

"What can i say, staying away from the front is a pain in the ass" said Dominica as she popped her bubblegum

"Still you shouldn't have opened fire on Liberion marked aircraft" replied Patricia

"Liberion? Heh you must be dreaming, Liberion cant be THAT advanced. Besides, all we might know is that it was a Neuroi trick" suggested Dominica as she walked away from the two Witches

"Jane! Aren't you gonna say something?"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just that i'm her wingman and best friend. I can't just turn against her" said Jane

"You Liberians..." sighed Patricia as she walked away

**Back at the White house**

"One F-16C shot down sir, we also failed to capture them" said the Air Force General

"Keep this a secret, pretend this never happened" ordered The President

"There were a lot of witnesses from a nearby town below sir" said one of his Advisors

"Tell them that is was a Military exercise that had gone wrong" said The President

"Sir, i highly suggest we take action" said an Advisor

"Yes we will Bob, i'm authorizing Plan 229. And it better be ready in 3 months" said The President

"Yes Mr. President" said the Chief of Staffs in unison

* * *

\- ESP (Emergency Satellite Pre-launch) Program

In case of all US Satellites are not functional after an EMP or for other reasons, the ESP Program will be activated to replace the current Satellites

-The interception encounter are over the Dakota states


	3. Chapter 3

E

* * *

Chapter 3:

Cat and Mouse

**TOP SECRET**

Plan 229:

Plan 229 is hereby a preliminary first strike on targets of importance followed by an Naval invasion authorized by The President, targets of importance will be located in the mediterranean sea followed by an amphibious landing of the North african Peninsula. The President has authorized this operation under the guise of a convoy full of supplies with a false nationality, this operation has been given the name "International Aid" all Personnel who are involved in this operation are to be briefed at the last minute before the initiation of the amphibious landing and preliminary strike. The preliminary strikes is to be carried out by a modified B1-B Lancer launched from the Aircraft Carrier U.S.S. Enterprise, the B1-B will carry BLU-82 "Daisy cutter" bombs modified into Cruise missiles to their target destinations. It's payloads have been given the codename "Big Momma"

Operation Handshake:

Operation Handshake is to open negotiations with the British Government in order to establish cooperation with both Allied and U.S. Forces, U.S. Ambassador Johnson Mckinley is to be carried aboard Gneisenau. Prinz Eugen, Scharnhorst, and Graf Zeppelin are to provide escort with Uckermark (Altmark) supplying the convoy. The use of former German Kriegsmarine ships has been chosen as no other warship could be spared for the journey and that the former Axis ships will not be mistaken as enemy vessels as opposed to the U.S. Ships currently in service. All ships participating in Operation Handshake have been modernized and are to be mothballed after the completion of the operation, they will break off from the Carrier Support Group following an alternate course to England

Aircraft involved in operation:

-B1-B Lancer

Alpha 1-1 (Callsign: Motherbird)

-Refueling aircraft

Zulu 2-2 (Callsign: Pittstop)

-AWACS aircraft

E-3 Sentry (Callsign: Ghost Eye)

E-2 Hawkeye (Callsign: Pigeon)

-Escort aircraft

Garuda Team:

F/A-18 Hornet "Garuda 1" (TAC: Talisman)

F/A-18 Hornet "Garuda 2" (TAC: Kingsman)

Preliminary strike targets are as follows:

-Naval target 47 (Codenamed: Rice Bowl)

The target is a stationary fortification located on the island of Malta, target is to be treated as priority one as it will hinder any and all amphibious landing attempts to land on the Italian Mainland.

-Aerial target 53 (Codenamed: Typhoon)

Target 53 is determined to be a nest operated by the Alien forces, it's strategic location in the Italian region will hinder all Troop movement if it has not been dealt with

-Ground target 19 (Codenamed: Gustav)

It is crucial that this target is destroyed or it will cause havoc among Ground Troops and Naval forces, the Joint Chiefs of Staff have unanimously agreed that a Nuclear option is unfeasible and will only use it as a last resort, this decision will not be changed

A Submarine Flotilla (seen below) will report the effectiveness of the strikes. If targets are still deemed operational the Submarine Flotilla is authorized to fire on the targets

**1st Wave:**

**U.S. 1st Expeditionary Group**:

-Wasp Expeditionary Strike Group

-Essex Expeditionary Strike Group

-Tarawa Expeditionary Strike Group

**U.S. 2nd Carrier Strike Group of the re-organized 6th Fleet:**

U.S.S. Nimitz (CVN-68)

U.S.S. Saratoga (CVN-65)

U.S.S. Leyte Gulf (CG-55)

U.S.S. Arleigh Burke (DDG-51)

U.S.S. Ramage (DDG-61)

U.S.S. Rentz (FFG-46)

U.S.S. Kauffman (FFG-59)

U.S.S. Doyle (FFG-39)

U.S.S. Pennsylvania (SSBN-735)

USNS Platte (AO-186)

USNS John Lenthall (T-AO-189)

**U.S. 4th Surface Action Group (integrated into Carrier Strike Group):**

U.S.S. Iowa (BB-61)

U.S.S. Wisconsin (BB-64)

U.S.S. Cowpens (CG-63)

**U.S. Advanced Reconnaissance Submarine Flotilla:**

U.S.S. Michigan (SSGN-727)

U.S.S. Georgia (SSGN-729)

U.S.S. Nevada (SSBN- 733)

**2nd Wave:**

**U.S. 3rd Carrier Support Group of the re-organized 6th Fleet:**

U.S.S. Enterprise (CVN-65)

U.S.S. Hornet (CV-12)

U.S.S. Mobile bay (CG-53)

U.S.S. San Jacinto (CG-56)

U.S.S. Mclerney (FFG-8)

U.S.S. Sides (FFG-14)

U.S.S. The Sullivans (DDG-68)

U.S.S. Cole (DDG-67)

U.S.S. Kidd (DDG-993)

U.S.S. Callaghan (DDG-994)

**Ships participating in operation Handshake:**

U.S.S. Prinz Eugen (fmr. Kriegsmarine)

U.S.S. Scharnhorst (fmr. Kriegsmarine)

U.S.S. Gneisenau (fmr. Kriegsmarine)

U.S.S. Graf Zeppelin (fmr. Kriegsmarine)

USNS Uckermark (fmr. Altmark) (fmr. Kriegsmarine)

* * *

**Mediterranean sea, on the island of Malta. 2 Months later**

Marseille and Raisa walk around the town of the newly liberated island of Malta, everywhere they go pieces of dissipating Neuroi shards and destroyed buildings remained of this abandoned island. Unfortunately Edytha supposedly happens to be there when she caught wind of an unauthorized duel with Marseille and Erica hartmann, despite being scolded by Edytha, Marseille merely shrugged it off and decided to take a walk with Raisa while their Strikers were being maintenanced aboard the docked Carrier HMS Eagle which was being limitedly repaired before going to Scapa Flow for an overhaul

"This is ridiculous, why should i be here when the fighting is in North Africa?" scoffed Marseille with her hands cross as Raisa and her walked down an road with the buildings around them reduced to rubble

"At least Edytha grounded you instead of confining to your quarters" said Raisa calmly

"But there's nothing to do on this island..." complained Marseille

"Ms. Marseille! Ms. Marseille!" shouted a girl which surprised both Marseille and Raisa, the both of them turned their heads seeing a girl with a fedora hat with a press card on it. In her hand she carried a notebook with a pencil, a camera was hanging around her neck and was facing towards them. The girl had brown hair and an all brown suit, on her face she looked exhausted as if she had been stuffed in a crate and wasn't let out in a week

"Ms. Marseille! Can i have an exclusive interview with you?" said the reporter as she catched her breath

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Marseille

"What are your thoughts on the disappearance of Liberion from any outside contact?" asked the reporter

"Well truthfully, we could really use their help right now" commented Marseille as she smirked as if looking at a camera

"Uh huh, uh huh. And how about the Joker incident?" asked the reporter as she wrote every single word Marseille said into her notebook

"Joker incident?" asked Marseille who was a bit confused

"About two months ago, Liberion Witch Dominica S. Gentile, Jane T. Godfrey, and Patricia Schade encountered what was believed to be Liberian interceptors flagging them for trespassing their airspace, any comment?" explained the reporter

"Liberians shooting Liberians? How strange, did they shoot first i mean the Liberian interceptors?" asked Raisa

"Look, this is unconfirmed but, they say that it was Ms. Gentile who shot first" she said as she looked around suspiciously

"Hey aren't you from Liberion?" asked Raisa to the reporter

"Well yes, but the Britannian branch of the Company i work for told me to keep reporting on the North African Campaign" sighed the reporter

"Even when you're nation is gone, you'd still have to do your job. By the way what's your name?" said Marseille

"Name's Jenny Ma'am, and it's an honor to meet the Star of Africa" asked Jenny

"There you two are" said Edytha which surprised the three of them, Marseille immediately stood at attention much to the displeasure of Edytha

"It's your lucky day Flight Lieutenant Marseille, you have been lifted from your punishment and will immediately begin Anti-submarine patrols around Malta. This came directly from Command, i'd expect you to do your utmost" said Edytha

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Marseille giving her a salute

"I thought the Star of Africa disrespected authority" asked Jenny

"Well, Captain Neumann is an exception" replied Raisa

"And what are you doing here Journalist, Malta is still not permitted to any Civilians" eyed Edytha to Jenny

"Um, um, um" muttered Jenny as she tried to give an excuse

"It would boost morale even more if she could take shots of the liberated island" suggested Raisa

"Y-Yes, like that" frantically pointed Jenny

"Fine, but when the next transport arrives you better be onboard or i'll have to arrest you for trespassing" warned Edytha

"Thank you Ma'am!" replied Jenny

"Marseille move it on the double!" shouted Edytha to Marseille, Marseille saluted and ran to the docks to HMS Eagle

"Ms. Neumann there is something that i must ask you" asked Jenny

"What is it now?" sighed Edytha

"There have been reports of Neuroi capable of going through underwater is that true?" asked Jenny

"Like submarines?" replied Raisa

"I heard that they passed through Gibraltar without even getting detected" said Jenny

"Believe me, those reports are from idiots who jump to conclusions without thinking" answered Edytha

"Well, one of those idiots manage to took a picture of a Neuroi surfacing at night" said Jenny who gave a photo of an object the size of a cruiser surfacing

"How did you get this?" asked Edytha

"I have my ways" giggled Jenny

"Well, from what i can see here, it's twice the size of any regular sub. It doesn't look like it carries any external weapons only bulges on the top of it's body and a large conning tower" analyzed Edytha

"I'm going back to the Command Post, i'd expect you two to do the same" said Edytha as she gave back the photo to Jenny and walked away annoyed

30km's from their position three submarines, U.S.S. Nevada, U.S.S. Georgia lay below the surface of the Mediterranean sea, waiting patiently for the Allied forces to make a move. The U.S.S. Michigan meanwhile has been sent to observe Convoy movements in other areas of the mediterranean, Captain O'Hare looks into the periscope of the Nevada seeing the island from afar with occasional aerial and naval activity around the island. He is the one who is in charge of this operation due to his experience during the Third World War.

"[All Submarines report]" said O'Hare over the radio in the CIC

"[This is Georgia, all is clear. No sign of movement]"

"[This is Michigan, currently following a convoy of thirty vessels. No sign of any major activity]"

The submarines continuously emit a pinging sound under the ocean depths, listening for any vessel operating within the area. These Underwater Killers are experienced and deadly even if they are on their own, the three Ohio-Subs were what remained of the Submarine fleet still combat-capable which was handicapped after the Third World War. Their Crews had seen action against Soviet and Chinese Ships which made them even more deadlier than ever before

"Cap'n shouldn't we head to our main objectives?" asked O'Hare's 2IC

"Target Rice Bowl has been destroyed earlier than we planned, we'll have to contact HQ to change plans" said O'Hare

"Sir, i'm detecting something on the sonar" reported the Sonar Operator

"Can you identify it?" asked O'Hare

"Yes sir, it's an Type VIIC U-boat. it's Engines are screaming like a Baby" said the Operator

"Good, descend to 800 meters, tell the Georgia to break off from formation to avoid detection" ordered O'Hare

The two large subs slowly descend deeper into the depths of the Mediterranean, but unfortunately the U-boat had been the one who is stalking them

"Herr Kommandant, targets are descending below to 800 meters" reported a Crewmen

"Verdammte, these Neuroi are more a handful than we thought" commented the U-boat Captain

"Jawohl Kommandant, should we ask for backup?" asked the 2IC

"Ya, get some Destroyers over here and sink those pesky Neuroi" ordered the Captain

"Jawohl!" enthusiastically shouted the Communications Officer

"[Target is 700 Meters above us, no sign of hostile movement]" reported Georgia

"[Roger Georgia, continue to lure the sub while Michigan moves into attack position]" ordered O'Hare

"[Roger Nevada, out]" replied Georgia

"Damn, never thought we'd face the Elite U-boats" suggested O'Hare

"Even with their tech, they still did a damn fine job of finding us just with intuition" replied the 2IC

"What's Michigan ETA?" asked O'Hare

"About 20 clicks from here sir" said the Sonar Operator

"At this rate we will have to engage" grunted O'Hare

"Cap'n we got Aviation on top of us" reported the Radar Operator

"What type?" asked O'Hare

"Don't know sir, it seems too small. I don't know what it is" said the Radar Operator

"Damn, it must be 'them', it has to be" said O'Hare

"'them' sir?" asked his 2IC

"Affirmative Jack, the rumors of flying girls everybody is talking about" which surprised the rest of the CIC Crewmen

*WHAM*

The submarine shakes violently as it rattles from an explosion

"Depth charges?!" said O'Hare

*WHAM*

"[Georgia! Can you tell me what's going on?!]"

"[This is Georgia, Enemy destroyer identified as HMS Cossack is currently circling your area and dropping depth charges]"

*WHAM*

"[Are there enemy reinforcements coming?!]" asked O'Hare

"[I cannot confirm at this time]" said Georgia

"[Damnit!]" shouted O'Hare as he threw the radio

*WHAM*

"[Michigan where the hell are you?!]" shouted O'Hare

"[This is Michigan, in range for attack on Destroyer with onboard cruise missiles]"

"[Michigan, Georgia, you are to escape this engagement and continue operations. We will rendezvous at the secondary objective, if we are caught the amphibious landing will be a failure]" ordered O'Hare

"[This is Michigan, roger]"

"[This is Georgia, escaping AO]"

**On the surface**

Marseille was so too lucky enough to be contacted by Edytha to support an Allied U-boat in chasing and destroying a group of Neuroi, as she arrived there HMS Cossack was already dropping depth charges on the Neuroi. She was there only to destroy any surfacing the Neuroi, but instead the Neuroi did not surface even as barrel after barrel of depth charge had been dropped into the ocean.

"[This is Cossack to U-73, Neurois have disappeared from the radar. Now searching the area]"

"[Zis is U-73 roger, ve vill also search ze area]"

Marseille picking up the transmission decided to circle around the area for any surfacing of the Neuroi, after several times she circled the area she noticed the silhouette of an object as large as a cruiser submerged a few meters below the ocean's surface

"Gotcha" she smirked as she signaled the other ships to intercept

"[This is Yellow #14, submerged Neuroi sighted, requesting support at my position]" reported Marseille as the submerged Neuroi began to ascend even higher to the point where its conning tower began to appear above the waterline

"That's no Neuroi" said Marseille to herself

"[...Cease fire!...Cease fire!...]" shouted the Neuroi as it surfaced which turned out to be a super-large sub comparable to that of the Fusoan I-400s

"[This is HMS Conqueror of her Majesty's Royal Navy, we are experiencing communication difficulties with other forces. Can anybody respond over?]" erratically said the Neuroi

"[This is Flt Lt Marseille of the 31st Afrika Joint Fighter Squadron]" said Marseille who was visibly confused

"[Was that a Girl's voice? Look Lass, we haven't got all day and i would prefer to talk to a REAL Soldier instead of a Girl playing pretend!]" scoffed Conqueror

"[Tch, why you...]" angrily said Marseille as she prepared to fire her MG34 but decided not to at the last moment as that would be a "dick move"

"[This is HMS Cossack of the Britannian Royal Navy, i've never heard any Sub named HMS Conqueror]" said the Captain of Cossack

"[We are part of a disclosed project that very few know of, i can't tell you the details]" replied Conqueror

"[Zis is U-73, now maneuvering alongside of Conqueror]" said the Radio Officer of the Karlsland U-boat as it surfaces alongside Conqueror

"[HMS Conqueror, where in God's name you came from?!]" asked the U-boat Captain

"[All information about our mission are Classified information]" replied Conqueror

"[Well what CAN you tell us?]" asked Cossack

"[We serve the Royal Navy]" replied Conqueror

Marseille after hearing the conversation decided to swoop down on top of Conqueror and observed lots bulges on it's upper-hull, the sub was obviously carrying something inside of it, "is the sub some sorta new secret weapon that will be used on the Neuroi?" Marseille thought to herself

Meanwhile a flight of Witches from the 501st Joint Fighter Wing flies above the Romagna countryside as it heads towards Malta in support of the interception of the 'presumed' Neuroi, in the flight are F/L Barkhorn, F/L Shirley, W/C Minna, and Sgt. Yoshika, although Minna was against Shirley for sortieing due to her condition. Nevertheless Shirley wanted to "avenge" her Countrymen because of the speculation that the Neuroi was actually behind the inicident with Liberion.

"Minna, was it really ok to let Shirley fly?" whispered Barkhorn

"Well she forced me to let her sortie, let's just hope she'll be ok and don't cause any trouble" replied Minna

Behind the two Karsland witches was the Liberion they were talking about which once was filled with carefreeness and a need for speed, but now all that remains was determination, hatred, and a thirst for Neuroi. Barkhorn turns her head around and sees Shirley focused on the mission, not fooling around, joking, or being sarcastic. At that point Barkhorn was convinced Shirley had become more of a Karslander than a Liberian. A few days after to the loss of communication with Liberion all was still well, Shirley even joked that the Neuroi might be even just jamming communications. Shirley was a rare sight to see considering other U.S. Soldiers just dropped everything what they were doing and stare pointlessly, of course the ramifications of the Liberians actions cost the Allies a great deal of their manpower and supplies. In order to keep high morale among the troops the Allies began launching PR stunts to boost morale but this had little to no effect due to the "Joker incident" happening a few days after the launch of the propaganda campaign, but the "Joker incident" did produced one thing the Allies needed. Determination, because Adolfine Galland personally falsified the News article stating that "The Liberians were brainwashed by the Neuroi and in order to save them we must destroy the Neuroi". Although the affect was positive for both the Liberian and Allied forces, there still one thing they must know. "What happened to Liberion?" And that answer laid ahead of Shirley.

On the Nevada, Captain O'Hare was not about to reveal his real intentions so he faked his identification and asked anybody on the ship who had an convincing British accent, the only one who had a british accent on the sub was Ensign Harris and somehow managed to convince the hostile ships that they were of British nationality. But now he must figure out a way to stall the Allies enough until the main U.S. Fleet crosses Gibraltar

"What should we do Captain?" asked Ensigne Harris

"Just read what i write here and act natural, we'll know what they think of us thanks to intercepting their communications" ordered O'Hare as he showed him the notebook

"[This is Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, HMS Conqueror do you read over?]" said a Woman's voice over the radio

O'Hare nods to Harris to reply

"[Roger, this is uh HMS Conqueror to Commander Wilcke we hear you loud and clear over]" replied the Radiomen

"Commander, this must be a Neuroi trick, there's no sub by the name HMS Conqueror" stubbornly said Shirley

"You may be right Shirley but that Submarine is larger compared to an I-400-Class Submarine, if possible we could arrest the Crewmen and use the Technology onboard to our advantage" suggested Minna

"Hey Commander, do you really think that Submarine could be a Neuroi?" asked Yoshika

"No, not really but just in case we would have to sink it if it's hostile" replied Minna

"[Well look who finally showed up]" scoffed Marseille over the radio

"[Hello Marseille]" grunted Barkhorn

"[If you aren't busy at the moment, then can you take over?]" asked Marseille

"[Will do]" replied Minna

"So, we've got German aces supposedly being girls huh? Next thing we would see is a Girl who shouldn't be even flying carries a rocket launcher" sarcastically said O'Hare while he listened in to their conversation

"Sir, should we take action?" asked his 2IC

"Negative, it's better if we listen in to their chatter rather than taking action which could compromise the whole operation" said O'Hare

"I don't know Captain, that American girl is being really scary" said a Radiomen

"Shut up Dave" replied another Radiomen

As both Marseille and Barkhorn began bickering next to each other with Yoshika trying to mediate them but failing miserably, Minna went on to meet with the U-boat Captain. While Shirley is highly focus on the American submarine

"[Hey uh guys? Shouldn't we focus on the Neuroi?]" asked Miyafuji who was being ignored by the Karsland Witches who were still bickering about their differences

***[Sounds** **of bickering that i don't bother to make]*******

Minna flies down to the U-boat and lands on it's deck, the U-boat Captain and his 2IC walks up to Minna saluting her and she salutes them in return

"Greetings Herr Kapitän, mind if you tell me how did this submarine came to be here?" asked Minna

"Ve vere on our vay to Gibraltar vhen ve picked up a sound, found out zat zere were submarines hiding. Ve managed to catch zis one while ze other escaped" reported the Captain

"I see, thank you for the information Herr Kapitän. I'd like to investigate this on my own" replied Minna, who then equipped her Strikers once more and flew to the sky

Minna then circles around HMS Conqueror which caught the attention of the Radar officers

"Cap'n we have a problem" said the Radar operator

"What is it?" asked O'Hare

"One of the Aerial bogeys are circling us, i think she's about to make a strafe" worryingly said the Radar operator

"Periscope up" ordered O'Hare

As he peered into the periscope he could see glimpses of a Girl no younger than 20 circling around the Submarine with a strange looking machine on her legs, but the most embarrassed thing of all was that she wasn't wearing any pants. O'Hare identified the girl as German but the insignia on her machine was an X instead of a bar cross, suddenly the flying girl stopped and put her arm to her ear meaning that she's using a transponder

"Get me all intercepted transmissions on any channel, i want to hear what they're saying" said O'Hare

After some observation the operators managed to intercept a transmission, O'Hare then picked up a headset to listen in as he see the actions of these girls

"[It doesn't seem to be a disguised Neuroi, but be careful everyone. Marseille, Barkhorn get over here]" asked Minna

"[Yes Ma'am]" they both said as they gruntingly stare into each other eyes

"[HMS Conqueror this is Wing Commander Minna, we are requesting you to open your hatch for us to investigate]" asked Minna

O'Hare immediately signaled his british crewman to reply, "stall her" he said

"[That's uh, a negative. We are under strict orders not to give entry to any unauthorized Personnel]" replied Conqueror

"[You heard the Commander, open up]" threatened Shirley as she aimed her B.A.R. at Conqueror's conning tower

"[What happened to her?]" Marseille asked her fellow Witches

"[You don't wanna know]" replied Miyafuji who was desperately trying to hold back Barkhorn

"Damn it, didn't expect another american to force our hand. Stalling's not enough but scuttling the sub is not an option" mumbled O'Hare to himself, Harris worryingly looked at his Commander before speaking into the radio comms once more

"[I say again, negative. No authorized Personnel are to be inside the vessel at all times]" repeated Conqueror

"[Shirley stand down, we don't want any trouble with the crew of the submarine]" ordered Minna

"[Yes, Ma'am]" grunted Shirley as she holstered her M1918

O'Hare who'd then by now was trying to think of options and he had come up with two options. First, he could either use the Sub's onboard Tomahawks to disable or destroy both the British destroyer and German U-Boat all the while being pursued by both the flying girls and ships, or second. Scuttle or follow the instructions of the Allies which could result in a more peaceful but more frustrating situation since it will handicap the submarine Flotilla, all he can do now is wait until the situation changes

"[This is USS Missouri escorting convoy RN 74, we heard a request for reinforcements in this sector]" announced on the radio which surprised both the Witches and Captains onboard the three warships

'Well shit' O'Hare thought to himself

* * *

Sorry for not uploading a new chapter in a while, my imagination is slow somehow. Also, i don't need to explain why almost half of the German surface fleet is being used.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello, here is a short story. Edit: did some tweaks and prolonged the chapter

**[Ghost Eye]**"Garuda 1, don't take this personally but...

Garuda 1 rams Ghost Eye's E-3 and sends both of them into their spiraling deaths

**[Pigeon]**"This is Pigeon, Garuda 2 wha-" before Pigeon could finish his sentence Garuda 2 rams Pigeon and sends them both to the same fate as Ghost Eye and Garuda 1.

A cat in a house below sees the two fireballs and is spooked which makes it run deeper into the house, the cat wears a fighter pilot helmet. A photo frame is now focused on while the cat runs away in the background, the photo contains a family of three. A Father, a Mother, and a Child. However all of whom are wearing fighter pilot helmets

"Nobody must know the truth" an eerie voice said

Personal thoughts:

making silent protagonists talk makes my brain think

* * *

Chapter 4:

Invasion

The President is addressing to the American People of how he and the Government are handling the Crisis hitting the American homeland, although Plan 229 is now in motion it would take another week before American troops could arrive in the North African Peninsula and now with reports of Military build up along the American-Canadian border the President is uncertain if America could handle any foreign affairs it has during this time, "Mr. President, the public is concerned of why U.S. Troops are being deployed to Europe during an economical and financial crisis" a reporter said within the crowds of Journalists, reporters, and news agencies from all over the States. The President was about to speak when one of his aids walked up from backstage and whispered into his ear, the President turns his head to look at him. The aid nods as he confirms his report which then the President dismisses him.

"My fellow Americans, i have receive reports of Canadian Troops advancing into American territory but do not worry. The Canadian forces are participating in a Friendly invasion meaning no casualties have been reported but i advise all Americans in the Great Lakes regions to stay indoors as we try to de-escalate the situation, America will not face the same fate it had 6 years ago" stated the President and soon the room was filled with raised hands and people shouting for the President to answer their question, but the President left quickly as he will need to attend to the situation happening in the War room

"What's the situation Morgan?" asked the President as he sat down on his chair in the War room

"Mr President the Canadians along with German, British, and even some American troops are crossing the American-Canadian border. At this time the Great Lakes are in danger falling into enemy hands, we already have dispatched the New York National Guard along with Michigan. But our forces weren't able to respond quick enough but we were able to slow their advance by blowing up the bridges on the border areas of Niagara Falls and Detroit, their 'friendly' invasion seems to be a two-front advance into the Great lakes area. We expect that they will capture Detroit, Cleveland, and Pittsburgh before moving on Washington" reported General Morgan

"Mr President the Coast Guard reports several landing ships with escorting warships and aircraft along the Eastern Coast" reported the Chief of the Navy

"Mr President, we have reports of paratrooper landings just outside of Boston. Units stationed there are currently trying to contain them" reported General Morgan

"This is no friendly invasion, this is a full-blown war!" exclaimed the President

"Mr President what are your orders?" asked General Morgan

"Push those bastards back all the way to Ottowa, but i don't want any blood to be spilled. Understand?" furiously said the President

"Yes Mr President" replied Morgan

Morgan picks up the telephone on the table in front of him, after dialing some numbers the phone is picked up from the other side

"[This is General Morgan, the President has issued to all forces to push the invading forces back into Canada peacefully. Under no circumstances are shots to be fired upon the invading force, only return fire when shot at]" ordered Morgan

"[Yes sir]" the man on the other side of the phone replied

"It is done sir" announced Morgan to the President

"May god help us all" said the President

"Sir, urgent message. The Nevada has been captured" reported the Chief of the Navy

"How?" asked the President

"They were intercepted en-route to Libya, but they report they are safe and no one other than the crew has seen the internal area of the ship" reported the Chief of the Navy

"Tell those men to hold firm, if anybody attempts to enter the sub. Shoot them" ordered the President

"Yes, Mr President" replied the Chief of the Navy

* * *

Liberion Army General Patton stands on his Jeep with M4 Shermans, Cromwells, and a small squad of Panzer IV Ausf. G rumbling behind him, he observes the wooden hilly countryside with his binoculars. He puffs his cigar as they drive deeper into the American heartland, beside the rumbling tanks are infantry jogging alongside them as their objective is secure the City of Boston and destroy any enemy resistance along the way

"General, you'd think the boys from around here be happy to finally see their home?" asked the Lieutenant currently driving the Jeep

"Our objective is Boston Lieutenant, there will be no time for R&R. We must reach Boston or else the Brits would have a hard time capturing it by themselves" said Patton gruntingly

"General if i may, the geography of the land here is mind-boggling to say the least. We had to find a map at a border store for god's sake" claimed the Lieutenant

"Lieutenant" asked Patton

"Yes sir?" replied the Lieutenant

"Shut up and drive" glanced Patton at the Lieutenant which made the Lieutenant embarrassed and made him shut up

Ahead of the Convoy, the famous Patton Girls act as the Vanguard of the Convoy as they drew ever closer to the town of Lebanon

"Kinda nice here, the scenery is beautiful" commented Patricia

"It would be if it weren't for this damn narrow road" cursed Abigail as she struggled to move in the tight road since the Witches were in a V formation, it was more worse because of the trees beside the roads which she could easily crash into

"Just bear it, we will be out of the woods in no time" said Marilyn as they kept driving down the road

"Hope your right" huffed Abigail

Nearby behind the trees beside the road, an Reconnaissance unit consisting of two camouflaged snipers spots the three Witches going down the road and radios in the CP of the Witches location

"[Hotel-6, Hotel-6. This is Romeo-1, Enemy Vanguard unit sighted consisting of three Mechs heading down Interstate-89. Requesting orders over]" said the 1st Sniper as he whispered into the radio with one hand holding the radio and on the other is holding binoculars

"[This is Hotel-6 affirm, withdraw when you see the main force. The 1st Contact line will deal with the Vanguard, this is Hotel-6. Out]" the radio garbled as the message ended, the Radio Sniper quickly turned it off as so not to attract unnecessary attention

"Hey, have you heard that the Guys from Seattle are posted on the contact lines?" asked the 2nd Sniper holding his TAC-338A Sniper rifle aimed at the road

"No, but those Girls will have a bad time considering the Guys from Seattle survived almost getting nuked twice" commented the 1st Sniper as he observed the road, the 1st sniper suddenly twitched as he saw something in the distance. The 2nd Sniper noticed this, curious he decided to also look at the same direction as the 1st Sniper. And what he saw made his jaw drop, just ahead of them in front of the tree line a large humanoid version of the German tiger rumbles through the highway with it's 88 turret housed on the side, the 1st Sniper immediately informs the CP of what they have encountered

"[Hotel 6!, Hotel 6! Be advised, heavy enemy armor has been spotted moving along the Interstate 89. It's a Tiger! I repeat it's a Tiger!]" half-shouted the Sniper

"[Affirm Romeo-1, Eagle-Six has been alerted to threat and will now be on high alert]" replied the CP

"[Just don't let them-]" Romeo-1's transmission suddenly cut off

"[Romeo-1 do you copy, over? Damn]" the CP said at the other end of the line

"[Attention all Units, be advised, elements of heavy enemy armor have been confirmed. Be on high alert, Romeo-1 has been destroyed. All units are authorized to return fire]"

"[This is Eagle-Six, roger that CP]" replied Colonel Sawyer. he then put down the radio and focused on the map on the metal table in a small Cafe "Alright Listen up everyone, we'll be acting as the 2nd Division's right flank while they begin to setup defenses near Cleveland. We'll have two contact lines which will act as forward defenses, Parker, you'll take charge of the 1st contact line located northeast of the town while Webb will defend the 2nd contact line in the Northwest. We'll stall the Enemy until Wilkins's Battalion arrive to lend us support, expect to face NATO and American units. This is now a full-blown war Gentlemen, questions?" said Sawyer as he looked at the both of them

"What do we have in terms of reinforcements?" asked Webb

"We've got an Mechanized Company still moving down the Interstate not far from here, just make do until they arrive. Let's move people!" ordered Sawyer as Webb and Parker saluted the Colonel and left the tent

Webb enters his vehicle as Parker does, they both glanced at each other before driving off to their positions. Just as Parker was driving down the highway, the rumbling sound of artillery can be heard in the distance, Parker saw the high rising smokes in the distance. Suddenly two shapes broke from the smoke with a mystical blue light behind them, Parker merely shrugs it off and rushes to his position

There, he sees his Men in their make shift barricades and sandbag positions all the while the ever louder sound of vehicles continuing down the opposite direction of the highway come ever closer, a Bradley and an M1 Abrams were stationed alongside the troopers. "Captain Parker! Colonel Sawyer wants to talk to you!" shouted the Radioman stationed within his unit, Parker took the Radio from the Radioman and put it up to his face

"[Listen up, forward observers report that the Enemy is now moving down the highway faster than expected. I just got off the horn with the 2nd Division right now and they'll need another 30 minutes to dig in and prepare the defenses of the City, the Air Force has begun retaliatory strikes into Canada, just hold your positions until reinforcements arrive]" said the Colonel

"[Colonel, one of my observers report seeing General Patton on a Jeep with the advancing forces. He's heading towards Parker's position]" said Webb

"[You're one lucky man Parker, you'll be facing Old Blood and Guts himself. Do not disappoint Parker, last thing we want is being defeated by a General from our own side]" said the Colonel

"[Best of luck, Parker]" encouraged Webb

After giving back the radio to his radioman Parker suddenly saw smoke churning up from the road right in front of him, he immediately ordered his Men to action stations. They quickly take cover in their make shift positions and waited for the enemy to come, Parker took his binoculars from on top of a sandbag while remaining hidden amidst the barricades, he peeked into his binoculars to see three small figures moving at impossible speeds while kicking up smoke from their legs which had tracks on them. Parker ordered the M1A1 to target the center figure of the enemy formation with a Sabot round, the tank then promptly readjusted it's turret and depressed it gun, aiming it at the Enemy formation

"Enemy fast mover, 800 yards! Load Sabot round! Gunner, target enemy in the center of the column!"

"Sabot up!"

"Gunner, fire!"

"On it's way!"

**BANG**

With a loud bang the Sabot round exited the tank's cannon and travelled towards it's target at speeds more than Mach 3, a large abrupt explosion impacted the figure in the center. The figure emerged from the smoke unscathed but in front of the figure was a circular blue field which had writings on it, Parker immediately signaled his entire unit to fire at will

"Damn it!" shouted Patricia as she aimed her 75 mm gun at the colossal green tank just as it fired a round right to her face, a small brief explosion engulfed her. Shocking both Patricia and Abigail

"Patricia!" Abigail shouted to her, soon after the smoke cleared she sees Patricia covered in her own blood and shrapnel in parts of her body all the while raising her shield in front of her. Unfortunately the round had split because of Patricia raising her shield at the last moment splitting it into fragments and sending them into her body. "[This is Angel! We have been engaged by possible Neuroi, requesting support!]" shouted Abigail into the radio as she zig zagged the incoming MG and small arms fire comng right at them, all the while being harassed by the colossal green tank

"Patricia are you alright?!" Marilyn frantically asked to her friend who was barely standing up and compressing her right arm with her left, blood kept leaking over her until eventually her right eye was blind from all the blood leaking from her head

"Y-yeah i-i'm a-alri-" Patricia mumbled before suddenly collapsing on the paved road

"Patricia!" Marilyn said as she rushed to her aid

"Enemy Immobilized! Gunner! Fire at will!"

"On it's way!"

Suddenly large explosions detonated all over tank, rocking the crew inside and stopping the gunner from firing the cannon

"Our tracks been blown off!" shouted the Driver

"The engine is damaged, we can't move!" shouted the Loader

"Gun mantlet's stuck, i can't move the turret!" shouted the Gunner

"Damn it, what was that?! [Captain? What on earth hit us back there?]" asked the Tank commander

Parker replied by saying that there were flying girls with engines on their legs handling weapons larger than their size buzzing around their position, "[What the? Where did they came from? Nevermind. Parker. I'm giving you Rotor-wing support as well as full access to fire and air support. Make use of them, the Mechanized Brigade will soon arrive and reinforce your position. Webb, report]"

"[Not looking good Colonel, i got Panzer 4s, Churchills, and Infantry all over my position, requesting support over]" reported Webb

"[Affirmative Webb, a flight of B-52s are on their way, just hold that position]" ordered Sawyer

"[Will do Colonel]" replied Webb

Patricia, Jane, and Dominica buzzed over the Enemy's position with Patricia successfully damaging the large tank with her "magical-enhanced" PIAT she fired in rapid succession. She afterwards disposed of the PIAT and equipped her Bren machine gun

"[This is Pixie, we have neutralized the Enemy armor, you are cleared to advance]" radioed Jane as the Soldiers below them were in awe of what they are looking at

"[Roger that Pixie! Here comes the Cavalry!]" said the distinctive voice of General Patton

Parker and his Men looked up in the sky in awe as Teenage girls are flying with machines on their legs above the sky with Animal ears and tail sticking out of them, despite the brief cease fire Parker was suddenly tackled by a Girl that jumped from the barricades in front of him, they both crashed into the pavement. Parker tried to struggle but an M1911 aimed right at his skull ended that quickly, his Men immediately rushed to his aid but the Girl tighten her grip and threatened Parker. His Men were too pre-occupied with the still advancing Enemy forces and couldn't help him

"One more move and i'll put a bullet right through your skull" she threatened him, but her wiggling tail instead distracted Parker alongside her Animal ears. "Hey! Are you listening to me?!" she slapped Parker who came back to reality, "order your Men to stand down or else i'll shoot you!" she demanded. Parker not knowing to respond opened his mouth when "Captain!" shouted a soldier running to them, the Girl didn't had time to react and was pushed off Parker. The Soldier immedieately pinned her to the ground with his body weight, soon other soldiers noticed this and immediately went to his aid. Parker stood up shocked but unscathed, the Girl was flailing about like a fish out of water. Parker noticed her still holding the pistol which would've ended him if it weren't for the soldier, he quickly kicked it out of her hand with her responding with a grunt all the while the battle continue around them

"Dominica, look!" pointed Jane who'd saw Abigail being tackled to the ground. "Damn them!" cursed Dominica as she rushed in to save her, "Dominica wait!" shouted Patricia as she gave covering fire from above raining down hell upon the soldiers below

**BOOM**

Suddenly an explosion rocked Dominica but luckily she was able to raise her shield in time, but when the smoke cleared her eyes opened wide than ever before, as also the other Witches. As a flight of four AH-64 Apache attack helicopters buzzed steadily to their position with a Convoy of M60s and Bradleys below them, above all of them B-52 bombers began carpet bombing the attack force advancing from the other road

"[This is Bravo-Niner to 1st Contact line, we are ready to assist over]" the radio crackled

"[This is Eagle-Six to Bravo-Niner, split your Unit to two and support both contact lines. Over]" ordered Sawyer

"[Will do Colonel, Bravo-Niner out]"

The Flight of AH-64s split into two groups to support both the contact lines. Two M60s along with two Bradleys broke off from the group heading to the 1st contact line and went on a different path towards the 2nd Contact line

The troops of the Bradleys quickly disembarked and took up positions in the now battle damaged make shift fortifications of the 1st Contact line, the M60 Patton quickly took over the Abram's job of suppressing firing on the enemy and fired it's cannon on the oncoming Shermans advancing up the hill. Patton still on his jeep driving like a madman quickly overran the defenses by jumping over them and was effectively behind enemy lines all the while his troops were still advancing unto the position

"GET THAT PATTON UP HERE!" shouted a Soldier, who were moving up the hill to the defensive positions

"Did you hear that General?" asked the Lieutenant who was avoiding the oncoming vehicles, "i heard it loud and clear Lieutenant" he said as he fired his revolver at the Enemy troops

destroyed Shermans along with several abandoned armored vehicles block the road that led up to the Enemy's defenses, dead Soldiers lay everywhere as Hellfire missiles destroy the tanks still advancing to the contact line. Marilyn, who by now was rushing back to the rear carrying her friend. Dodged dozens of un-guided rockets which were exploding all around them, "damn it, at this rate. We'll never reach Boston" she mumbled as they went around the bend where they saw The Mark VI Extra Heavy Tracked Fighting Legs, also known as the 'Tiger', being prepped up just behind the frontline.

Marilyn ignores Charlotte as she is more worried with Patricia who was unconscious and needed to be sent to an aid station quickly, Charlotte while beginning final checks on her Tiger. Sees the duo rushing back to the aid station to the rear. Patricia had been wounded critically which made Charlotte a bit worried of what's to come.

Unfortunately fate had other plans as an AH-64 Gunship buzzed around the bend and turned right at her. She felt a chill down her spine as the gaze of the pilots in the Apache stared right at her. Before she could even react, a barrage of Hellfire and unguided rockets struck her in the legs and the tank turret. With Charlotte immobilized, the black rotor-wing aircraft soon broke off from it's attack in search of other targets within the vicinity, "this is Hunter 1, enemy Tiger immobilized, exercise caution over" radioed the Apache pilot buzzing around the battlefield firing the Apache's cannon.

Charlotte, now unable to move, bails from her Striker unit and runs back to the rear echelon but to be only fired upon by one of the Apaches.

"Damnit!" she cursed while raising her shield just as the Apache began to open up on her, dozens of cannon rounds impacts her shield causing her to lose her balance.

**Ting-Tang-Ting-BOOM**

The tail rotor of the Apache suddenly burst out smoke and begins to spin uncontrollably, giving Charlotte the chance to run away

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is Hunter-2, our tail rotor's been damaged. We're loosing oil pressure, unable to gain con-" the transmission suddenly cut out as the Apache crashed into the forest in andeadly explosion

"Hah, take that!" grinned Dominica as she lowered her thompson still emitting smoke from the barrel, "all units fall back! The assault has failed, repeat, fall back! Heavy casualties have been sustained" radioed the nearby CP. "Tch, the battle has only begun" she scowled but when she turned around to face the hill a convoy of Abrams, Pattons, and Bradleys began to advance downhill with infantry on their backs

"Rotor aircraft spotted! Fire at will!" shouted a Squad Leader directing his troops to open fire upon the Enemy, a hail of rockets and cannon fire bombarded the Witches. Despite the Witches best attempts to hold their ground they were only pushed back by sheer firepower from the oncoming fire pointed at them

"Don!" shouted Jane being overwhelmed by continuous explosions and the rattling of small arms fire

"Fall back immediately! I'll cover you!" she ordered to her XO and subordinate

"Yes Ma'am!" the two said in unison, turning around and flew as fast as possible

"Eat this ya' bastards!" she shouted towards the Enemy firing her thompson aimlessly

"Get behind the vehicles!" shouted a Squad Leader below, the bradleys began to open up on Dominica with their M242 Bushmasters causing her to finally retreat

"[This is Bravo-Niner, Enemy forces have fallen back. Repeat they have fallen back!]"

"[Excellent Bravo-Niner, Webb. SITREP]"

"[Enemy forces are pulling back Colonel, they took a lot of casualties too]"

"[Good work everyone, meet me back at the CP for debrief]"

Parker feeling a sign of relief sits on a sandbag, observing the carnage his unit had caused in the minutes leading to the assault. The Girl that had almost killed him is now being detained in front of him, still struggling. Even with those mechanical legs, brute force was the only way to subdue her. As reinforcements spill down the hill in search of wounded and survivors Parker could only think about how horrible it would be to fight a war to the end against his fellow countrymen, a Humvee moving faster than the jogging tanks and infantry stopped abruptly near the barricade. A soldier steps out observing the area.

"Is Lt. Parker here?" the Soldier shouted, Parker raising his hand to signal the Man stood up from his made-shift seat and embarked onto the Humvee to head back to Town.

Driving through the empty road, the Humvee drove through beautiful scenery and the smell of mother nature was still in the air. But this peace didn't last long as they reached the outskirts of town within minutes. The Town full of activity with made-shift vehicle repair tents and Soldiers talking to one another. The Humvee screeches to a stop right in front of the Command Post, stepping off the Humvee Parker walks through the tent to be met with Webb and the Colonel discussing plans to launch a counter-attack.

"Nice to see you in one-piece, Parker. Even if the Enemy is using underaged Children as weapons. Anyway, Command has ordered us to launch an attack to recapture Detroit from Enemy hands. Command has also informed us that the attack is to be carried out if negotiations fail in London, if so then we are to seize all of Canada and wait for the Navy to clear a route so the Army could land boots in Africa" the Colonel said in a grumbling tone.

"Why are you letting us know about this Colonel?" Webb asked in confusion.

"It's in Command's interest that we are to know this information beforehand just as we are about to launch a counter-attack" the Colonel replied.

"Sir, observers report that Enemy forces have retreated all the way to Seattle disorganized. I have also gotten reports that a Rear-guard unit have captured General Patton during the battle" an Operations Officer reported to the three higher-ranking Men.

"General Patton?" Webb blurted out.

"Affirmative, he's currently being detained in City hall, we're still trying to figure out what to do with him"

"Tell them to treat him as a high-ranking P.O.W and wait until we could organize a location he could be detained in" the Colonel ordered.

As the three heroes of Seattle discuss plans, the Author has crashed face first into a brick wall as has lost the ability to move this story along. THE END.

* * *

AN: It's official, i have lost hope in this story and i would delete it in the future (probably)


End file.
